Mobile computing devices have provided users with a variety of applications related to social networking, email, task management, and entertainment, among others. Given the vast number of applications available for a user to download, the user could potentially fill a device with an almost limitless number of applications depending on the storage capacity of the device. However, beyond the inclination of the user to download and install applications, the device does not assist the user in managing the applications stored on the device. Over time, if a user is not actively uninstalling or otherwise arranging any unused applications on the device, the user may be left digging through a plethora of applications to find an application he or she wants to open at a given time, leading to disorganization.
A lack of organization can frustrate the user despite the fact that many of the applications are directed toward facilitating a friendlier user experience. Additionally, any assistance provided by the device for influencing the choices a user makes when choosing applications can typically be limited, especially because device developers often want to avoid usurping the decision making power of the user. This impasse is exacerbated as a user personally changes over the period of ownership of a device and the presentation of applications fails to change with the user. For example, in devices that include a desktop or home screen, a user typically must manually modify the home screen in order to coincide with the any changing frequency of use for certain applications. Additionally, despite many devices being a firsthand witness to the user's habits and activities, the devices can often fail to learn and adapt to how the user is employing the device every day. For example, a user may switch jobs, have kids, or merely purchase a new device or software that can influence the daily life of the user. Additionally, developers often allow devices and applications to advertise new software for improving the user experience. However, what is promoted by an advertiser can typically relate to a product directed toward a group of users rather than one tailored for a specific user. In this respect, software and device developers may be backsliding by not collaborating with the user during the lifetime of the device or taking advantage of the opportunity to adapt each device to the respective owner of the device.